


Names Aren't Everything

by psychcticminds



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is Bisexual, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychcticminds/pseuds/psychcticminds
Summary: this is just something I wrote because I had been wanting to do something where Arthur finds out a secret Dallas has been holding in for a while.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Names Aren't Everything

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something I wrote because I had been wanting to do something where Arthur finds out a secret Dallas has been holding in for a while.

The fire sparked to life after a third try and Arthur finally leaned away from the growing flames to get into a more comfortable sitting position. Dallas sat beside him, looking up at the wide array of stars above their heads. The both of them kept silent, simply enjoying each other’s company.

The gang had just moved out of Horseshoe Overlook to their new spot, Clemens Point, because of the fiasco with Dutch, Arthur, John and Herr Strauss running into Leviticus Cornwall in Valentine. They'd been lucky to escape with their lives.  
Soon after arriving at the new camp, Arthur decided to go hunting to bring some food in, inviting Dallas along with him. Dallas had been with the gang for about a month before what happened in Blackwater, and he was glad to still be with the gang now. Dutch had taken him under his wing, much like he had with Arthur and John when he first found them, as well as Micah, and Dallas was grateful to be a part of this family.  
And as time moved along, it just so happened Arthur and Dallas got closer. Closer to the point that one would even consider them lovers. Not that it was a bad thing. The gang was definitely okay with it. Hell, the first time Arthur and Dallas had shared a kiss without the hidden comfort of one of their tents, they had heard the cheers from Sean, John, and some others, even some of the ladies. And their growing relationship was the exact reason Arthur had invited Dallas to go hunting with him.  
Dusk had already been creeping upon them by the time the two rode out of camp, and they had managed to catch a rabbit to share between each other before going out the next day for bigger game.

Something gnawed at Dallas’s mind as he lowered his head to stare into the fire, debating whether he should tell Arthur this or not. It didn’t feel right to be hiding something from him, but at the same time this was something Dallas had not told anyone about. He took a deep breath, glancing at Arthur for a small moment before looking at the flames again.

“Elijah.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking over at his companion. “What?”

Dallas looked at him, and Arthur could see the apprehension in his eyes. “My first name. It’s Elijah.” he said. Arthur was still rather confused. “Why’re you called Dallas then?” “Dallas is my middle name.” He stated, though he knew that wasn’t clearing anything up. “Have you heard of a man named Elijah Clark?”  
Arthur had to think for a moment, the name sounded familiar. “The man who shot up a bunch of towns out west and killed and robbed too many innocent folk?” Arthur now remembered hearing about that, and for a moment he gave the other a look. “That wasn’t you, was it?”  
Dallas shook his head. “That’s the reason I go by Dallas, though. He is my cousin, and we had the unfortunate luck of looking alike, as well as sharing the same first name. I’ve been falsely accused of his crimes way too much.” He paused for a minute to let that sink in. Arthur gave a small nod, that made sense for that then. “So I started introducing myself as Dallas, and I did whatever I could to change my appearance to look different from him. I got lucky that he almost never shaves, so I try to keep my beard as small as possible.”

Arthur gave another nod, taking in all the information. He then gave a small grin, wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulders. “For what it’s worth, I like you just the way ya are.” That earned a smile from Dallas. “Thank you, Arthur.” Arthur then seemed to be thinking about something and looked over at Dallas with an eyebrow raised in question. “Can I call you Eli? When it’s just the two of us...of course.” Dallas felt his cheeks heat up involuntarily at the question, and it took him a moment to recover before a smile crossed his face. “Sure. I’d like that.” Arthur gave a grin, leaning over to meet Dallas’s lips. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> i haven't written anything like this in ages so i sincerely apologize if it's extremely short and dumb


End file.
